Chris Thorndyke (SRC)
You may be looking for Chris Thorndyke's alter ego that appears in Heroes From An Old World or the recurring gag with this version of Chris. 'Chris Thorndyke '''is a small, ten-year-old boy bearing a striking resemblance to ''Kingdom Hearts's Sora. Chris is hailed among the fanbase as an unacceptable character, due to him only making true appearances in Sonic X ''where he stole screentime from characters like Amy or Rouge in "game adaption" episodes. Appearance ﻿Chris has only one outfit he wears in ''Sonic's Reality Check. *Brown spiky hair like Sora's *Red shirt *Blue jeans *Black shoes Personality ﻿Chris has either a drastically changed personality than that of Sonic X ''or an extremely accurate portrayal of his character from the eyes of ''Sonic X ''fans. Chris tends to act like an idiot most of the time he's on-screen, although he shows in his own personal chapter that he has a cunning and manipulative side as well. Chris blathers on about various subjects upon his first appearance in Chapter 21. He says stuff like his parents are 4Kids Executives and that his maid is actually a slave owned by 4Kids. Chris also shows way too much love and affection for characters like Sonic and Shadow, despite the latter having attempted to kill Chris many times since, and even once in ''Sonic X. Chris also seems to crave attention, and he appears to never get hurt no matter how many times he is injured; he also seems to appear at random whenever he is mentioned. Chris's Role Pre-SRC Appearance There is little known information about Chris's whereabouts before his initial appearance, although it is heavily implied he lived in Earth (more specifically Japan) with his parents. Chapter 21 Chris first appeared in Chapter 21 by an annoyed Nick due to him being angered by Shadow's insults about the former's unlucky streak in dating women. Chris then proceeded to annoy everyone instantly, causing no one nothing but trouble. Chapter 28 Chris mainly acted as joke material for the last seven chapters, but in Chapter 28 his character is expanded by proving a true link between him and 4Kids, and possibly even Dr. Eggman, although the latter is unconfirmed. It was also shown that he only annoys everyone because he feels that's the only way he'll be recognized. Relations To Other Characters *﻿Bolded characters denote canon characters from the Sonic ''franchise. Underlined characters denote canon characters from third party franchises appearing in SRC. *Due to Chris being generally hated by everyone, his relations with be subcategorized into the intensity of his beatings. People That Barely Beat Him Up *''Coming soon... People That Moderately Beat Him Up *''Coming soon...'' People That Excessively Beat Him Up *''Coming soon...'' Chris's Running Gag Chris, ever since his initial appearance, has had a running gag involved with him getting hurt a set number of times, which increments the "damage counter" related to him up by one point (unless he is hurt in either a succesion of events that occur almost one after the other or if he is hit by something that would combine ten hits into one (i.e. a combo attack of sorts)). More information is regarded about this gag in its official page. Trivia *Chris seems to have the powers of limited teleportation and invulnerability. *Chris, in Chapter 28, apparently is working under a shadowy figure. Coincidentally, the chapter also featured the initial appearance of a new antagonist that was previously in shade... *Chris was introduced in the same chapter as the Seedrians were. ﻿ Category:Males Category:SRC Characters Category:Characters Existing In Another Franchise